


Power Move

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [27]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Getting down doesn't mean giving up power





	Power Move

It would be sinful to say something like he felt more alive in this dark room than he had ever felt on patrol. It was not exactly the circumstances, it was the person itself. Dick was in serious trouble as usual. Bruce could just consume him so easily and this time it was not in a way that fucked with them both.

This was fine, this was more than fine. It was slick and wet. Consuming and tight and he could not believe this was going on in the study. He could barely keep his eyes on what was happening. Each lick and suck from Bruce made his body shudder and his neck tilt back in the armchair.

He loved this man, he adored this man and he no idea how Bruce’s eyes could shine such fire from where he knelt on the carpet. The way he watched Dick as he sucked his cock and made Dick hand onto the arms of the chair for dear life. Bruce was almost too much. Dick loved him anyway.

So sweet it was almost painful. The gasp wrung from him when Bruce licked his way to the head of his cock. His tongue was warm and a wet torture under the head. His cock twitched and leaked precum with every attack of Bruce’s tongue. Dick allowed a groan to escape when Bruce licked down the side of his cock.

Used his hands to keep Dick’s cock pointed how he wanted as he played. This was a side many would not expect existed. For him to kneel like that. For him to devour and worship like this. It was amazing as it was exquisite and painful as hell to endure.

Bruce’s sounds of enjoyment were slowly wrecking his self control too. Dick wanted to do something maybe a little more involved than just fucking take it. He wanted to sink his hands into Bruce’s short hair and at least try to nudge Bruce into fucking finishing him instead of keeping him on edge like this.

His breath hitched when Bruce went lower to lick and nip at his balls. He was so close, only carefully breathing and rigid control kept him from going off on Bruce’s face because he knew the damn man did not want him to cum yet. His mouth was dry from the strain.

Dry or not he wanted to swear when Bruce moved back up again. It was fucking ridiculous. It was so good though, his precum was smeared all over Bruce’s lips and he could move his hips slowly towards Bruce when the man sucked him down. It was never enough though.

He had no idea what Bruce was waiting for, no idea what fucking prompted this. He liked giving head himself but the way that Bruce was taking him apart was driving him insane. The fire in the study was even dying out now and still he remained.

He groaned when he felt Bruce’s teeth graze the tip of his cock. On purpose he already knew. He knew by the look in Bruce’s eyes. That flame that watched him from below. That hungry knowing look drove him as mad as Bruce mouth did.

A little pain felt good shooting up his spine. A little graze here, a little nip and pull there. It the right circumstances his body felt weak.

He was already weak from the chair session though so he was allowed to be a little amused at that. He wanted to move his hands. He wanted to move period or cum. Rope after rope of white cum covering Bruce’s face would make up for this torment.

His breath hitched at the thought and Bruce’s gaze sharpened. Before he could even groan his dismay Bruce’s hands had moved. Slick from Bruce’s saliva and Dick’s precum the pressed Dick’s cock upward in a tight grip before Bruce leaned in to suck hard under the base of Dick’s cock.

His hips jerked from the wet sensation, he moaned too he was sure of that but his gaze shot to the ceiling before he gasped at the feeling of his cock jerking. Not cumming he knew it was not that. He had been stopped from that but his cock was twitching in Bruce’s hand trapped. Twitching as he shuddered and his mind drifted for a few precious seconds.

That one was fucking new. He knew he was sensitive there but that was new. He gasped for breath and stared down at Bruce who looked far too pleased with himself as he licked away the precum that had overflowed his hands to run down on his face.

It was sexy, it was hot and Dick wanted to lick it off and add more. How his hands remained on the armrests he had no idea. “Look at you.” He whispered through his hoarse throat. “Enjoying yourself aren’t you? Looking magazine worthy there Bruce.” His hoarse voice teased. “Top contender for the sexiest man alive right there.”

He knew his mouth would get him in trouble way before Bruce rolled his eyes. Knew that when he opened his mouth that he was going to get himself in trouble. Did not stop himself because this was the sort of trouble he loved to get into.

Bruce sucked him down so fast his nails dug into the armrests in order to stop himself for reaching for Bruce and holding on. He groaned as Bruce bobbed his way on his slick cock. Got halfway only to stop and tease the head of Dick’s cock as his head went light.

Bruce’s next attempt brought all the curses from Dick’s mouth and he actually arched his hips from the seat and gave up the ghost. He could not even imagine waiting until his cock went all the way down Bruce’s throat. His eyes were open and looking in Bruce’s direction but his mind was gone as he swore his way through his orgasm.

After holding back so long his entire went light and weak. Bruce’s name might have escaped his lips but he was trying too hard to get back to earth to pay attention. His entire body felt weak and wet. His cock felt limp by the time everything registered with him.

Then he saw Bruce still on his knees watching him but with an indulgent smile on his lips and two trails of cum going down his chin to his opened white shirt. Dick’s brain went offline when he watched Bruce’s throat move obviously swallowing his cum.

Then man was in his forties and he was still making Dick speechless like this. He had no idea what this was about but he was transfixed as he always was. His cock twitched in attempt to come back to life in Bruce’s hand and the smile Bruce flashed him made Dick shudder.


End file.
